<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Reunion by Akutagawa_Ryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456775">Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawa_Ryuu/pseuds/Akutagawa_Ryuu'>Akutagawa_Ryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawa_Ryuu/pseuds/Akutagawa_Ryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Elloo</p><p>Ages are a bit wack in this so here they are</p><p>Oikawa- 20<br/>Iwaizumi- 25<br/>Suga- 22<br/>Bokuto- 24<br/>Akaashi- 22<br/>Kuroo- 24<br/>Yes oikawa is the baby of the group 😤</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elloo</p><p>Ages are a bit wack in this so here they are</p><p>Oikawa- 20<br/>Iwaizumi- 25<br/>Suga- 22<br/>Bokuto- 24<br/>Akaashi- 22<br/>Kuroo- 24<br/>Yes oikawa is the baby of the group 😤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa giggled and pressed the green crayon across the bottom of the paper, the color representing the grass in the families backyard.</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru, it's time to put the crayons away and get ready for bed!" The nanny said with a delightful smile on her face. But the stubborn child shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I wanna finish the picture of me, mommy, daddy, and Coco!" The boy shouted, Coco was his imaginary friend that looked very similair to an alien.</p><p> </p><p>"It's bed time, if your parents come home and your up then they're going to be very upset." The woman said sternly, her hands on her hips. Oikawa sighed and chose to ignore the woman, and continued to draw on the paper. The nanny sighed. Oikawa was very infamous amongst the household for being sassy, stubborn, and a rule breaker. He's gotten five nannies fired already and he was very proud of it too.</p><p> </p><p>The somewhat attractive female grabbed the paper, crumpling it up slightly in her hands as she grabbed the crayons that were scattered across the kitchen counter and started to stuff them back in the box.</p><p> </p><p>But Oikawa did not like this one bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!! I want to finish it! OH MY GOODNESS, YOUR CRINKLING THE PAPER YOU STUPID MEENIE!" Oikawa screamed, rage bubbling inside his small body. He hated it when people interrupted him and his activities.</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru you need to stop acting like such a spoilt brat and listen to me! You're parents are going to be disappointed in you when i tell them how you're behaving!" She said as Oikawa banged his fists against the table as he screamed loudly. The knives sitting in the rack shook as he became washed over with emotion. How dare this absolute stranger say something like that to HIM. The knives slowly floated out of the rack, the two not even noticing.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The brunette screams at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"TOORU-" The woman didn't get to finish her sentence though as several knives dug into her flesh and she flung into the wall, the knives pinning her body there.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy sat there, blood on his cheek from the nanny that was alive just a few seconds ago. He stared at the female before his lip started to quiver and he stumbled out of his chair and raced out of the giant kitchen, screaming and crying for someone to help the nanny. He finally stumbles upon a maid who was cleaning the blinds.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please, sh-she's d-deAD , PlEASE HELP HER! SHE'S HUR-HURT!" The poor boy sobbed as he tugged on the maids skirt, blood smudging on the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be okay Tooru, they're going to take care of you there." His mother soothed him as they sat in the limo. It's been a week since the incident and his parents were shocked, surprised that their son was one of the special kids that everyone in the social group was talking about. They were also pleased to learn that his power was a strong one as well, the next day when they went to wake up the traumatized boy everything in the room was levitating and slowly spinning around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to go back home." Oikawa sobs into his mothers lap. The woman awkwardly patted his head, she wasn't very good with emotions and that's why the young boy always had nannies around instead of his parents.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't go back home, you almost killed the Gardner yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>The limo pulled up to an old building that looked like a school, vines growing down the sides but the lawn was cut and green. It was a bit unwelcoming to him and he hated the idea of leaving his home even more. There were two people standing outside and conversing. The car stopped and Oikawa and his mother stepped out, the driver popping the trunk and pulling out two large expensive looking suitcases filled with the boys stuff.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, You must be Oikawa Tooru, it's nice to meet you young man." One of the men greeted him with a polite smile while the other remained expressionless. The boy just stared at him with tear filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, we would love to see your abilities after you've settled in and met some of the other boys." The man smiled and led him away from his mother, the woman not even waving goodbye to him as he got farther away and eventually inside of the building.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa cried quietly in his room that he shared with another boy apparently. He got the tour of the place. It was rather large and the hallways all looked the same which confused the poor boy even more. Oikawa just wanted to go back home and forget everything that's happened to him. Then they told him that if he disobeyed the rules when it came to his powers that they would give him a drug so he wouldn't be able to use it until it wore off.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, why are you crying?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Money Jars and Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Iwa-Chaann!" The brunette boy cried as he wrapped his clingy arms around the other. Iwaizumi tsked and tried to push the off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Get off me Crappykawa!" The adventurous boy shouts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"B-but you told me to come to you whenever I get hurt!" Oikawa lets go and shows him the bruise developing on his cheek that he got from falling down the stairs after tripping on his untied laces. The tanned male huffed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stupidkawa."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed as he kicked off the sheets, finding the smoke billowing from under his door.</p><p> </p><p>The 20 year old was not worried one bit, he was actually excited that something finally went wrong so he could escape this hell hole he's been living in for 13 years. He quickly slips on his shoes after he lifted up a floorboard to reveal a jar of money that he's stolen from the staff over the years. It used to be a fun game that he and the other boys played but since they left Oikawa was the only one playing.</p><p> </p><p>He slips out of his window, glad that the cameras seemed to be off and that everyone seemed to be going to the front of the building instead of the back where the woods were. He looked at the burning building and flipped it off as he ran to the back.</p><p> </p><p>He runs towards the woods after he heard one of the staffs shout his name. He couldn't stay here anymore, he hated being alone in that place, all the attention was on him and he hated it. He wasn't able to step out of line or they would just shoot him up with more drugs. He hasn't been able to use his ability in eight years. Oikawa wasn't sure he was even able to use it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckfuckfuckdonttripdontrip-SHIT" Oikawa curses as he hits the forest floor, practically eating dirt.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly gets up and continues running through the forest, getting scratched by bushes and trees and avoiding random holes and logs so he didn't repeat tripping.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The sun was rising by the time Oikawa was out onto a road and the afternoon when he found a gas station. He grinned, stumbling over rocks as he ran over to it, making sure he held his jar of money close to him as he entered the station, mistaking the push door for a pull door at first.</p><p> </p><p>After that slightly embarrassing moment he walks down the aisles before laying his eyes upon a bag of hot Cheetos. He hasn't had one in forever so he grabs it and a bottle of Gatorade before going up to the man behind the register and handing him the items.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at Oikawa with skeptical eyes before scanning the items and letting him pay Oikawa also asked him where the closest city is after giving him directions he went on his way.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that he had high stamina and was barely even tired as he continued his trip.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The brunette grinned as he laid in the motels bed. He found the city and found the cheapest motel he could find, it costed 38 dollars each night and Oikawa had 846 left.</p><p> </p><p>He also managed to steal a computer from another person who was staying in the motel, as well as some mismatched clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed, ruffling his damp hair as he opened the computer, exiting out of the tabs and searching up Bokuto's name first.</p><p> </p><p>Model Bokuto Kōtarō comes out and reveals his engagement to author Akaashi Keiji. Addressed leaked?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's where those two are.." Oikawa says aloud as he scrolls through the article. He finds their address in Tokyo rather easily and writes it down. Then he feels a surge of power and the lights in the motel flicker until the bulbs pop.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I guess my powers are back." He sighs and scrolls through the articles about Bokuto and Akaashi. The two apparently have made a name for themselves since they left the building. Bokuto was very successful in the modeling industry and had been viewed in many advertisements for various things.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi on the other hand was a successful writer, known for his series that was popular among young adults. Oikawa was stunned to find out that the books were basically about him and the others, their lives in the institute.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if his character escaped with the others in the book.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He really misses them.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Keiji!" Bokuto shouts from the couch, his eyes glued to the screen of the tv, the color drained from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Kōtarō?" Akaashi questions as he walks into the living room where a dark blue robe, ready for bed. His attention quickly turns to the tv.</p><p> </p><p>"—ght a school building in the middle of the woods was caught on fire, no locals have ever seen the building before. There was 7 injured and 1 deceased, unable to be identified at the moment." A picture of the familiar place was placed on the screen as the news reporter spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit." Akaashi says, his eyes wide as he sat down besides his lover. The two sat silently, the only noises being the night life of Tokyo and the tv.</p><p> </p><p>"D-do you think he's dead?" Bokuto asks as he held the curly haired males hand, squeezing it slightly to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know," Akaashi sighs as he buries his head into his fiancés neck and the two sat there, their minds racing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Oikawa</p><p>I’m so excited to post this book here bc it didn’t get much traction on wattpad so I’m switching it up lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2: Dancing and hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa frowned at his math homework, his mind raging. He didn't even notice when a certain curly haired boy walked into the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know if you need help, all you have to do is ask for it Tooru." Akaashi said, squeezing his shoulder. The brown eyed boy just sighed and leaned back on his chair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I know, I just thought I could do it by myself, I guess not."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Oikawa got the first bus to Tokyo, the bus nearly empty.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he looked out the window, taking in the busy streets and the people. It was rather enjoyable to him, watching all those people going through their daily lives. He hasn't eaten anything either, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The ride was around 3 hours and he had to sit by a woman who smelled of beef and wet dog. Oikawa sighed as he took in the a deep breath of air, getting the odd smell of the woman out his sinuses. The brunette sighed and started walking to the apartment building that was inevitably swarmed with cameras and shouting people. Oikawa's nose crinkled up at some of the words the reporters and he supposed 'protestors' were using. He huffed and passed by, going behind the building and finding a second entrance that was being guarded by two bulky men with small heads that didn't fit their proportions.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed as he walked up to the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, I'm here to see Bokuto Kōtarō and Akaashi Keiji." The two men looked him up and down before one of them scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Get lost kid." Oikawa flinches at the cold tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, it's really important." One of them took a threatening step towards the tall male. Oikawa sighs, realizing that he wouldn't be getting his way so easily. The 20 year old quickly activates his ability, his eyes glowing slightly as he makes one of the men crash into the other, both of them flying into the wall, both of them passing out from the impact. He sighs and opens the door, unlocking it with his ability as well.</p><p> </p><p>He enters the stair well and starts climbing the seemingly never ending stairs. He was glad that they only lived on the 7th floor and that he had their exact address, not wanting to knock on every single door until he found theirs. Oikawa could already hear loud music coming from the room. He knocked on the door and nervously stuffed his hands into the pockets of the mustard yellow hoodie he stole.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes he decided that whoever was in there couldn't hear him so he easily unlocked the door. He didn't bother being sneaky as he let it slam carelessly behind him once he entered the apartment. The place was rather modern and at the end of the hall it opened up to a kitchen and living, a wall of windows looking down at the city. Oikawa turned his body to find a grown up Akaashi dancing in the kitchen wearing a large grey button up and black short shorts.</p><p> </p><p>The 20 year old just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape as he watched the male carelessly dance. Back at the facility he knew Akaashi to be uptight and too nervous to break the rules or even mess up during training.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that he seemed to be better now.</p><p> </p><p>Dancing male only noticed Oikawa in his apartment when the music suddenly turned off. He looked up and met Oikawa's warm brown eyes with his own gunmetal ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru?" Akaashi gasps as he stares at the familiar male, his eyes tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Keiji." He smiles widly as the male runs up to him and engulfs him into a hug. Oikawa missed the male so much, he had so many questions running through his mind that it made Akaashi slightly nauseated.</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru, slow down your thoughts it makes it hard to read your mind." The brunette gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel so violated and it's been a minute Keiji!" Oikawa shouts, small smile gracing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, just wanted to know what you were thinking." Akaashi admits. The dark haired males ability was that he was able to read peoples minds whenever he wanted. When he first obtained his ability he couldn't turn it off but now it was as easy as flicking a switch on and off.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighs and releases Akaashi from his hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to sit down? He questions as he leads him over to the living room. Oikawa sits across from Akaashi on a chair while the latter sat on the bigger couch.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a few minutes, Akaashi using his ability once again to hear Oikawa's thoughts running rampant.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard about the fire." He decides on starting the conversation. The younger male nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't know what caused it but I'm glad it happened cause now I can get some answers." Oikawa shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? I don't mind answering some." Akaashi said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, uhm- Why did you guys leave me?" The mind readers breathing hitched at the question. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't intend on it first of all, we thought that the plan would go the right way, but it didn't..." Akaashi winces at the memories coming back to resurface.</p><p> </p><p>"The truth is that everyone was permitted to-" They were cut off by the door bashing open and a male run in, camera in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi Keiji! How long have you and Bokuto Kōtarō been together? Who is this? Are you cheating on your fiancé?" The male asked questions rapidly while the two were caught off guard. But Oikawa was the quickest one to react, easily forcing the paparazzi out of the apartment with his ability and taking the camera and smashing it to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"You're disgusting for barging into someone's home like this." Oikawa hissed, slamming the door and locking it. Akaashi slightly shaking from the incident. He's never thought that one of them would be able to get to the apartment but they finally did.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji are you okay?" Oikawa asked, turning back to sit him down on the couch. The male nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, ever since Ko came out the media won't leave us alone until they get more fucking information." Oikawa nodded as he rubbed the males back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, it must be hard." Akaashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it is, but I'll be fine cause I have Kōtarō and now you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fires and Theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tetsuro, Look at me!" Young Oikawa shouts from atop the playground slide.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, move over I wanna be up there!" Kuroo shouts and runs up the slide easily and leans against Oikawa with a silly grin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The black haired boy pouted when Oikawa pushed him down again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Alright pass your papers up to the front and once the bell rings you all can leave." The professor says, his eyes focused in the book he was reading. Kuroo yawns as he stuffs his notebook filled with his criminology notes into his backpack. The roosterhead quickly left the class, glad to breathe outside air again. He heaved his bag up onto his shoulder and started his trek back to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with 3 other males.</p><p> </p><p>"YAKU HELP MEE! THE STOVE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Lev screeched as he jumped onto Kenma, making him lose his game and therefore making him scream at the tall silver haired man.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gone for an hour and a half and you almost set the apartment on fire. AGAIN." Kuroo groans as he walks over to the burning pan, setting it and it's charred contents in the sink just as Yaku slams open his bedroom door, dark bags under his eyes and a familiar scowl on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"God damnit Lev I'm going to kill you! Stop waking me up, I have the late shift tonight again!" The short man hissed, going straight to the coffee maker. Lev cried as Kenma pushed him off his lap and bopped him with a book on a side table.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times have they put you in for the night shift in a row? You gotta take a break sometimes man." Kuroo says, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Powerade.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm yeah but it's fine, we're just short staff at the moment, it's not that bad though." Yaku says, he worked at a grocery store and he had to deal with a lot of weird customers that would come around late at night.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nods and walks over to Kenma poking his cheek and cooing.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you miss mee?"</p><p> </p><p>"No not really."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm truly hurt!" The college student pouts and Kenma rolls his eyes. The man was a very successful CEO but he was somehow deceived into living in the middle of Tokyo with two idiots and Yaku.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have to go out soon anyways?" Kenma questioned. All three males knew what Kuroo could do since it was basically how he paid for rent and college. He pulls out his phone and checks the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, yeah the family left just barely, I'll see you guys later!" Kuroo shouts, quickly walking to his room and grabbing a duffle bag from his closet and leaving the apartment, pulling the hood of his jacket over his rooster shaped hair and quickly made his way down the streets.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The man managed to get to the large house and he sets the duffle bag into the house via doggy door before he shifted into his cat form, easily slipping into the large home and automatically searching for the parents bedroom. The parents rooms is where they usually have the most expensive things, like jewelry or clothes from expensive brands.</p><p> </p><p>The male grinned and pushed open the slightly open door, strutting around before he found necklaces and rings just laying on a bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Wow so convenient~</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo thought as he gathered the gold rings and necklaces into his mouth and then ran back to the duffle bag to fill it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of collecting, he shoved the bag through the doggy door and once he was behind a bush he shifted back into his clothed human form, once again thankful that he was able to shift without slipping out of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up the bag and made his way back to his apartment, the sun setting and the streets became more lively as minutes passed. As he waits for the crosswalk light to turn, he finds a poster of Bokuto promoting a sort of shampoo. Kuroo hasn't physically seen his best friend in years and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the rowdy salt and pepper haired male.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tripped over his feet as the crowd began to walk but he managed to catch himself quickly and continued to get to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back Kuroo!! Kenma got pizza for us but he had to take care of some work things and Yaku already left for his job!" Lev chirped as Kuroo closed the apartment door behind him. Lev was watching vine comps on the tv the cat like man noticed as he heard Lev's incoherent quoting.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed and got himself three pieces of pizza and walked to his room, bag sitting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>The college student groaned as he looked at his homework stack that he had been neglecting. Yesterday he heard about the fire and he was so worried that he forgot to do the homework that was due that day.</p><p> </p><p>Time to get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>